C'est pour la science
by Woor Energy
Summary: La science, c'est compliqué. Surtout quand on est aussi étourdi -et inconscient !- que le Prof. One-Shot, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Prof/Maître Panda.


_Disclaimer : Comment toujours, les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet... La seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est la One-Shot *_* Et pour ne pas faire original, il portera sur Maître Panda et le Prof. Bon dieu que je les adore !_

_Bonne lecture mes lamas des volcans._

/\/\/\

Maître Panda a toujours été gentil avec les autres, même quand ceux-ci se montraient ingrats. Toujours souriant, toujours patient devant leur foutu caractère. C'est lui qui calmait le Geek lorsque celui-ci avait un cauchemar, si bien que parfois il devait rester à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. C'est lui qui aidait en partie le Hippie pour se trouver une nouvelle dose de drogue, ou bien c'est lui qui lissait les cheveux de la Fille ou les brossait lorsqu'elle était occupée et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire deux choses en même temps. Il aimait rendre service, mais comme tout le monde le sait, la patience de chacun a des limites. Limites qu'il vaut mieux ne pas franchir, souvent.

Les seules personnes qui ne lui demandait presque pas de coup de main étaient le Patron et le Prof. Le pervers se débrouillait lorsqu'il était embêté, et le Prof trouvait toujours un autre cobaye pour ses expériences. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour cela que le Patron le laissait tranquille.

Mathieu, parti à une convention, avait donné un seul ordre à respecter pour toutes les personnalités : "Si c'est le bordel quand je rentre, vous rangez tout après avoir pris ma main dans la gueule." On ne pouvait pas faire plus clair. Mais bizarrement, cela avait réussi de convaincre le Hippie qui, depuis le départ de son responsable légal, avait arrêté de laisser traîner ses joints de partout, et regardait tranquillement Columbo à la télé. Le Geek, lui, ne sortait presque jamais de sa chambre, et jouait à Pokémon. Le Patron était parti voir... En fait, personne ne savait qui il allait réellement voir, mais Maître Panda se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas faire des choses tout à fait conseillées. La Fille était sortie pour aller voir son "petit ami" (qui est le taré qui a voulu sortir avec elle ?!), et le Prof travaillait comme toujours dans son laboratoire.

Maître Panda était assis dans la cuisine, une bière à la main, observant l'air ahuri du Hippie devant l'inspecteur en imperméable. Et il s'ennuyait à mourir. D'un autre côté, ça faisait du bien un peu de calme sans que tout le monde lui demande un service. Il vit le Prof s'approcher du drogué, et lui faire boire une substance de couleur argentée où de la fumée blanchâtre s'échappait. Le cobaye recracha tout suite au goût douteux. Maître Panda s'approcha, curieux face à la réaction du camé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait boire ?

-Une de mes inventions, pour voir quel effet cela aura sur un drogué régulier.

-J'me sens pas bien, gros..."

Ils fixèrent un instant le Hippie, puis reprirent leur conversation.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Insista Maître Panda.

-...Peut-être... Un tout petit de javel... Hésita le scientifique. Mais aussi...

-QUOI ?! DE LA JAVEL ? T'ES PAS BIEN ?!"

Il se rendit rapidement dans la cuisine, et força le Hippie à boire dans sa bière.

"Allez, une simple gorgée pour faire partir cette saloperie..."

Le drogué s'exécuta, et bu un peu d'alcool. Son teint vira au rouge et il hoqueta de temps en temps, tandis que Maître Panda était très inquiet.

"Alors, tu te sens mieux ?

-M'ouais, gros, ça va. Tu peux lâcher ma main, par contre ? Tu m'fais mal.

-Ah ouais, désolé."

Il lâcha le hippie, et en se relevant, continua de réprimander le Prof.

"Sans déconner, t'es inconscient ! De la javel, quoi ! Faut vraiment être givré pour faire boire ça à quelqu'un !

-Calme-toi, il y en avait très peu !

-Très peu ? Avec la gueule qu'il tirait et le fait qu'il ai tout recraché, j'en doute !"

Le savant fixa son regard au sol, honteux. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux en repensant à sa composition, et se souvint qu'il avait mit plus de javel que prévu sans le vouloir.

"Merde ! S'écria-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as raison, j'en ai mit plus que ce que je souhaitais...

-Ah, tu vois !"

Le Panda soupira, et prit le scientifique par les épaules.

"Désolé de m'être emporté comme ça, mais c'est aussi dangereux que de donner du chocolat à un chien. Je pense que tu dois être plus au courant que moi à ce sujet, non ?

-Oui. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu avais une raison valable d'être énervé. J'essayerais de diminuer la dose, la prochaine fois.

-Ou de ne pas en mettre, ce serait préférable, espèce d'étourdi."

Ils se sourirent brièvement avant de quitter la pièce, laissant le Hippie seul, la bouteille de bière entre les mains. Ils se rendirent dans le laboratoire, et Maître Panda tint à connaître cette fameuse composition. Arrivés dans la pièce, il prit une feuille traînant parmi tant d'autres, et la lui tendit.

"Alors... Quelques gouttes de javel, du bicarbonate de soude, du sucre en poudre..."

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, son visage se décomposait, surtout quand il arrivait à la fin de la liste. Rien qu'à imaginer le mélange, il comprenait tout de suite pourquoi le Hippie avait tout recraché.

"C'est... Ignoble... Balbutia-t-il.

-Je sais.

-Mais teste tes produits bizarres sur des petits animaux, pas sur des humains !

-Impossible, l'animal ne survivrait pas. La dose minimale est sur un chien, et je n'ose pas toucher à Capsule de Bière, il tente toujours de me mordre.

-Si tu lui a fait goûter une autre de tes mixtures, c'est un peu normal."

Le Prof eut un petit rire, et se souvint d'une autre boisson à lui donner. Normalement, si la personne la boit, il lui poussera des ailes pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Bon, Maître Panda allait de nouveau lui faire la gueule, mais c'était pour la science, après tout. Il pouvait bien lui rendre ce petit service.

Il prit la petite fiole, et la tendit au Panda. Ce dernier eut une moue méfiante, avant de demander :

"C'est quoi ?

-Une potion tout à fait inoffensive. Cependant, je n'aime pas tellement y tester moi-même, alors si tu pouvais...

-Ça va, ça, va, j'ai compris ! Grogna-t-il en lui retirant la boisson des mains. Je vais la prendre, ta connerie !"

Il retira le bouchon, et ingurgita la substance bleutée. Il s'humecta les lèvres, puis demanda de nouveau :

"Non mais aller, c'est censé faire quoi, ton truc ?

-Si je te le dis, tu vas t'énerver.

-Si c'est une manière de me tuer, je te jure que..."

Soudain, son regard s'adoucit, et il passa sa main sur le visage du scientifique.

"J'avais jamais remarqué que t'étais aussi mignon...

-Pardon ?!

-Allez, ne sois pas timide, et retire donc tes vêtements..."

Le Prof fit des yeux ronds, avant d'empêcher Maître Panda de l'embrasser de peu. Il prit une autre feuille traînant sur son bureau, et relut la composition à la va-vite.

"Zut... J'ai recréé un aphrodisiaque ! Il faut qu'il recrache tout- Oh !"

Il sentit deux bras se serrer autour de sa taille, doucement, et frissonna quand le Panda l'embrassa dans le cou.

"Non, tu... Tu ne dois pas...

-Ça ne pourra que te faire du bien."

Le Prof résista un instant, mais il ne fit que tomber par terre, entraînant Maître Panda dans sa chute. Oh, et puis tant pis. Inutile de se débattre. Et ce n'était pas son entre-jambe qui aurait dit le contraire. Allez, tous avec moi : C'est pour la science.


End file.
